Ronin Warriors vs Mystic Knights
by Destonus
Summary: Still coping with the loss of their girlfriends in the previous storyline, the Warlords attempt to distance themselves from the heroes, only to find that a new Sabanian Threat has come to town!
1. Heartbroken Heroes

_(OP: Samurai Heart over clips from RWVS Saban, Ryo Saga, VS SM, Teamup, Forgotten Souls Miniseries, and VS DBZ)_

When we last left our heroes, they had successfully managed to defeat a Sabanian attack with the aid of various beings from across Anime. However, our five fantastic battle armored samurai were saddened to learn that the She-Ronins had worn out their welcome and extended stay and were forced to return to the Heavens with Kaosu and Amaterasu. What new problems and threats await the Ronins and their friends? Find out as our saga continues...

"Wow, David actually didn't take up as much time as we thought he would." Sekhmet said.   
"Yes, and that is a good thing. Destonus has been eager to write more of our exciting series after the pressures of school and preparing the credits for Ronin Warriors VS DBZ." Dais added.   
"It is strange how it turned out. Who would have thought that we would make peace with the Saiyans rather than destroy them?" Kale added. 

Just then Anubis entered the room and interrupted the other Warlords' conversation. 

"We have a more pressing concern than the last series." Anubis said angrily.   
"Another Sabanian Threat?" Dais asked.   
"No."   
"Drakka or Kajin?" Kale asked.   
"No, far worse."   
"Mia's evicting us?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Much worse. Let me show you." 

Anubis led the three into the Living Room, where the Ronins were watching TV and bawling their eyes out simultaneously. 

"What's going on?" Kale asked.   
"I can't see what's wrong. Slayers TRY is a humorous show." Sekhmet said.   
"True, but remember who does Lina." Dais said.   
"Lisa Ortiz?" Kale asked.   
"And I thought his mental problem was solved. For your information Software Sculptors has not gotten the rights to dub it yet!" Anubis explained.   
"Oh yeah! Megumi Hayashibara!" Kale shouted so loud the Ronins could hear him. 

At the sound of the name the Ronins began crying even more. 

"It appears they are suffering from She-Ronin Withdrawal Syndrome." Dais whispered.   
"Much worse. A few minutes ago they were asking the Forgotten Souls to kill them so that they could join them up in the Heavens." Anubis explained. 

Tired of Watching Slayers TRY the Ronins changed the channel, only to learn that said station was showing reruns of Neon Genesis Evangelion. The Ronins began bawling again while the Warlords prepared to armor up at the sight of Rei. The Ronins changed the channel again, only to find that Pokémon was on. In desperation they changed the channel again, only to find Saber Marionette J. 

"It has to get better. There's got to be at least one channel that doesn't have something with Megumi-kun on it." Dais said. 

The Ronins flipped the channel and the Warlords were relieved that it was a news broadcast. However the anchor announced that the station was returning to its Megumi Hayashibara show marathon already in progress, which caused the Ronins to bawl once again. 

"It is very hard to believe that these guys took down Talpa, Drakka, and Saban." Dais said.   
"They had better shut up or I will be their next opponent!" Anubis said. 

He turned to the Ronins. 

"You accused babies! Forget about the She-Ronins and get on with your lives! Shuki Levy could at any moment send more of his warriors to destroy us!" Anubis shouted. 

Which caused the Ronins to whine even more. Fed up with this, Anubis stormed out the front door, slamming the door behind him, causing all sorts of things to tumble down. 

"We better follow him. There's no telling what Anubis might do in his angered State." Dais said. 

With that the three headed out after Anubis, leaving the Ronins to their misery. 

_Meanwhile..._

A portal opened, and five shadowed warriors stepped through it. They examined their surroundings. 

"It appears to be the location that Shuki ordered us to." one said to another, who appeared to be the leader of the group. He had a slight English accent.   
"It sure is far more advanced that our homeland." a third said. She had a slight Brogue.   
"I don't care about this stuff, let's just destroy those warriors and be done with it." a fourth said. He had a very deep Brogue.   
"I'm all for that. They are no match for our power." a fifth said. He also had a slight Brogue.   
"It's settled then. But we should work fast. We stick out like a sore thumb here." the leader said with a slight Brogue. 

_Elsewhere..._

"Anubis! There you are!" Kale shouted.   
"We were worried that you had been captured or arrested in your aggravated state." Dais said.   
"Have the Ronins finally stopped crying?" he asked.   
"No. They were still bawling their eyes out when we left." Sekhmet said.   
"We should head back to Mia's." Dais suggested.   
"Wait. I feel as though we are being watched." Anubis said.   
"As do I." Kale said. 

Dais and Sekhmet reported the same. 

"We should summon our Armor." Sekhmet said.   
"No. We need to get the drop on them. Summoning the yoroi will only draw them towards us." Anubis said. 

As the four prepared to carry out their attack, a voice called out from an alley. 

"Right you are." 

The Warlords whirled around towards the voice. 

"Who are you?" Anubis demanded.   
"That's not necessary yet." the English voice said.   
"Anubis, this doesn't look good." Kale said.   
"Prepare to fall back." Anubis said.   
"You're not going anywhere." the first voice said. 

At this the Warlords heard the sound of five swords unsheathing. 

"If it's a fight you want..." Sekhmet began, preparing to go to a fighting stance.   
"Then it is a fight you will receive! Dark Warlords TO ARMS!!!" Anubis shouted. 

The four began to go into kata motions as a kicked up _Mystical Armor Gear_ began. 

"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" 

The Warlords were surrounded by the infamous flowered wallpaper and were quickly armored up as sakura blossoms fell around them. 

Anubis brandished his Kasari-gama, and the others grabbed their weapons. 

"Let's mingle." Anubis said Matrix-style. 

_(Shake Me Down kicks up)_

The four charged at their attackers. Anubis headed straight for the leader, but realized that he carried a two handed sword, which he swung at Anubis, who blocked with his chain. Kale managed to engage with a skilled swordsman, but realized that Anubis was in trouble. 

"Care to Trade?" Kale asked. 

Anubis stepped over Kale Xiaoyu-style and engaged Kale's attacker, which he managed to hold off quite well with his Kasari-gama while Kale became involved in a fluid duel with the other guy. Sekhmet was taking on the other three single handedly with his six arm trick and multiple Katanas, but Dais was nowhere to be found. 

"You cannot hope to defeat us!" their leader shouted.   
"Wanna bet?" Kale shouted. 

He held his sword above his head. 

"Black Lightning Slash!" he shouted. 

Energy bolts slammed into the warrior, knocking him backwards. 

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted.   
"Wait? Where is their other ally?" the English one wondered. 

Suddenly Dais lowered himself by a silk strand attached to his legs, grabbed his Morning Star, and whipped it around, knocking out all five of their attackers. Anubis and the others ducked under it. The Warlord of Illusion alighted. 

"I can't believe those fools fell for the oldest trick in the book." Dais said.   
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't opponents supposed to get _stronger _as the series progresses?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Well, now that we've seen their pathetic skill, let's show them how real warriors fight." Kale said.   
"Good idea." Anubis said. 

The four took charging stances and flew at the five. However, just before they reached them the leader brandished his sword, held it out in front and nailed them with a bolt of fire, knocking the four back. 

"Where in the Nether Realm did those fools learn to do that?" Anubis wondered.   
"Perhaps we didn't charge aggressively enough." Dais said. 

As the Warlords contemplated their mishap, the other four pulled out weapons at well! 

"What's this? They all have weapons?" Kale said.   
"Their ornamental toys are no match for our yoroi. Spread out and take them down." Anubis said. 

The four spread out and took on the nearest opponent. Kale once again faced off with the guy with the sword, while Anubis had a trident to contend with. Sekhmet had still had a sword to deal with, while Dais was face to face with another mace. 

Kale and the sword guy parried and slashed, each barely stopping the other's attacks. Kale realized that this warrior was quite good, but he had no time for fun. He aimed his gauntlet and let fly with a claw attack, knocking the warrior away, who fired another blast from his sword, knocking Kale in the opposite direction. 

Anubis had the advantage in his fight because of his attacker's short range; or so he thought. After dodging several thrusts, the warrior brandished his weapon, and let loose an electrical energy bolt that knocked Anubis into a wall, and then kept the pressure on, leading him back to where he was originally standing. 

Sekhmet's decades of experience gave him an advantage over the female warrior's swordsmanship. He turned on his poisons and let fly with his swords, but she whipped out a crossbow. 

"THIS is your defense?" Sekhmet said in disbelief. 

Suddenly she fired, sending a whirlwind slamming into him, knocking him a good distance away! 

The warrior Dais had to contend with swung his Mace at Dais, who countered with his Morning Star, and caused the two weapons to become tangled. Dais pulled his opponent towards him and whacked him with his nunchaku, and then managed to free himself from the entanglement. He readied his weapon for another go, only to find not one, but a dozen Daises surrounding him! He began rotating his mace, sending a rock at one, which passed through it before fading away. 

"Fool. You're no match for my illusions." Dais said.   
"Show yourself, you coward!" he demanded. 

He launched another, only to miss again. 

"Another miss! Care to try again?" Dais said. 

Suddenly a bolt of energy came from the other warrior, which hit the true Dais and caused the fakes to vanish, and Dais to fall before the other three. 

"These guys should be lying on the ground begging for mercy!" Sekhmet said.   
"I think now would be a good time to use the phone." Kale said.   
"Right." Anubis said. 

He checked his armor for it, but could not find it! 

"Slag! I must have left it back at the mansion." Anubis shouted.   
"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys." Kale said.   
"We're not done yet. Dais, get ready. Sekhmet, be ready with your blades." Anubis said. 

Kale fired his claw, sending each point towards a different opponent, disarming them. 

"What in the name of Lugh?" they said.   
"Let us show them how we do things here in Toyama." Anubis said, readying his kasari-gama. 

He ricocheted off the walls at breakneck speed, until he was above their opponents, and began twirling his kama. 

"Quake With Fear!" he shouted, throwing the end into the ground. Seconds later a flurry of Chains erupted from the ground, knocking their opponents into the air. 

"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted, firing the ends of his Chi Lin Tou. They amazingly flew right by the targets and hit the walls of the buildings, creating a giant web which secured the attackers. 

"My Turn." Sekhmet said. He placed his swords before him, and grabbed one. It transformed into a whip of energy as he shouted "Snake Fang Strike!" He lashed out at them, destroying the web and knocking their opponents for a loop. 

"That should take care of them." Anubis said as he alighted. 

Remarkably the five warriors got back up and stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be: 

"It has finally been confirmed. These are the warriors we were sent to destroy." Ivar said.   
"As if there was any doubt." Angus added.   
"This should be easy." Garrett added.   
"Let's just get this over with and report back to Shuki." Deirdre added.   
"Agreed." Rohan said. 

"We'd like to point out to you guys that we've already destroyed many others of your kind." Anubis said.   
"More Sabanians! Good, I was getting bored listening to the Ronins whine." Kale added.   
"As was I." Sekhmet said.   
"I was just wondering, what is that makes you guys think that you have, what's the word I'm looking for..." Dais began.   
"A Chance?" Sekhmet said.   
"Exactly. Thank you Sekhmet. A chance of beating us?" Dais said. 

As if in answer the five took their weapons and held them above their heads. 

"Fire Within Me!" Rohan shouted.   
"Earth Beneath Me!" Angus added.   
"Air Above Me!" Deirdre said.   
"Water Around Me!" Ivar added.   
"Forest Before Me!" Garrett finished. 

In a matter of seconds the five warriors were outfitted in armor. 

"What do you think of that?" Angus boasted.   
"You call that armor?" Anubis said.   
"You call that a summoning sequence?" Kale said.   
"You Sabanians have a great deal to learn." Sekhmet added.   
"May we have your name, so that we may place it on your tombstone when we're finished with you?" Dais asked. 

"We are the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog!" Rohan declared. 

"You fools and your fiberglass armor are going down faster than that accursed ship." Anubis said. 

The Mystic Knights were puzzled by his remark. 

"Never mind." Anubis said, readying his weapon. The other three did the same. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lighting Slash!" Kale Shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais added. 

The four attacks slammed into the Knights, but failed to harm them! 

"What on Earth? Usually when we do that it blasts them into a billion pieces." Anubis said. 

The Knights retaliated by firing their weapons at them. The Warlords were unfazed. 

"Oh Please." Anubis said. 

The four reached back and punched them in the face, knocking them back. 

"These guys are tough!" Angus said.   
"Yes. Let's try the Battle Gauntlets." Rohan said. 

The five aimed at the Ronins with their gauntlets, sending blasts of energy into them, knocking them over. Anubis got up, angrier than before. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"I have had enough of these fools!" Anubis shouted.   
"I agree. I think it is time for us to bring out the heavy artillery." Dais said.   
"But what about the Royalties we're already paying for DBZ?" Kale reminded them.   
"We cannot worry about that now. We can do that after we've finished pounding these Gaelic fools into submission." Sekhmet said.   
"Right." The others said.   
"Armor of Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

The four shed their White Neo Armors, which were quickly replaced by their Mecha Armors. 

"By Dahgda! What are those?" Rohan wondered.   
"Your worst nightmare." Anubis said. 

The four began going into kata motions as the Knights prepared themselves for the incoming onslaught. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet added.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais added. 

The attacks slammed into the Knights, succeeding in taking out a good portion of the surrounding buildings, but failed to get a hit on them. 

"You'll pay for that!" Rohan shouted.   
"Please, put it on our bill." Anubis said. 

Rohan was unamused and held his sword before him. 

"Battle Fury!" He shouted. 

In a matter of seconds his Mystic Armor of Fire was souped up. He grabbed his weapon, the Dragon Torch, and blasted the four with it, succeeding in knocking them away. Surprisingly the Warlords were weakened by this assault. The Knights then combined their firepower and blasted again, succeeding in knocking the Warlords out of armor. 

"What? How could those accursed weaklings do this?" Anubis wondered.   
"We should fall back. They could destroy us in our weakened and unarmored state." Dais said.   
"But a samurai does not run! He lives to die honorably in battle!" Kale shouted.   
"True, but a samurai does not do so recklessly. He gives his life so that others may live." Sekhmet reminded him.   
"Agreed. We should regroup." Anubis said. 

The Warlords limped off in pain as the Knights vanished from sight. Minutes later the four of them managed to enter Mia's place, where the Ronins had surprisingly calmed down. 

"What happened to you guys?" Rowen asked.   
"We got attacked by Sabanians." Kale said.   
"They creamed us." Sekhmet added. 

Which caused the five to stare at them in disbelief. 

"We most likely would have won," Anubis said angrily, " if it was not for a quintet of whiny samurai moping around a mansion over the loss of their girlfriends!" he shouted. 

Which caused the Ronins to begin bawling again as Anubis stomped upstairs. 

The Dark Warlords have fought against the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, and have failed to defeat them, even with their mighty Mecha Armor. Are they loosing their touch? What will it take to bring them down? All this and more on the next exciting episode of Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Second Part of the Fanfic

_(OP: The Hush of 200 Million Years over footage from previous ep)_   


In our last exciting episode, due to extremely depressed Ronins, the Dark Warlords ventured outside, only to be challenged and defeated by Saban's latest creations, the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. Do our heroes have what it takes to defeat them? If so, what will it take?

Dark Warlords

Ronin Warriors Vs. Mystic KNights of Tir Na Nog: Part 2.

The next morning the Warlords awoke, and met each other in the hall. 

"Anubis, you look dead." Kale observed.   
"I had a horrible nightmare." he explained.   
"It wasn't the one where you receive the bill for the entire Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z series was it?" Sekhmet asked.   
"No, it was far worse. I dreamt that those accursed Knights beat the slag out of us and threw us off the back of a sinking ship." Anubis said.   
"Mine actually went well. I dreamt that we beat all of Saban's goons, and then hell broke loose and we were back in Dark War." Sekhmet said.   
"I had a bad dream too." Kale said.   
"This wasn't the one where you get chased by Rayden, Pikachu, Raichu, Electrode, Electabuzz, Voltorb, Zapdos, Tentomon, and Kabuterimon?" Anubis asked.   
"No. I had that one last night. I dreamt that the Ronins didn't stop whining and you had a gold eye and targeted all of them with your gun and it began spinning and took them all out." Kale explained.   
"Either Kale has been watching too many _Reboot_ reruns on Cartoon Network or he's lost his mind again." Dais said. 

Suddenly the Ronins' bawling resumed! 

"I wish we were in your dream right now Kale." Anubis said. "For I am five seconds away from summoning my Mecha Armor and blasting them into oblivion!"   
"Calm down Anubis. They'll stop...Eventually." Kale said.   
"Besides, we need their help to destroy those Mystic Knights." Sekhmet added.   
"Unfortunately they're so depressed over the loss of the you know what's that they won't help us." Anubis said.   
"Fortunately I had a dream last night that might be able to aid us. I dreamt that we beat them with the aid of the Forgotten Souls." Dais said.   
"That might work. They have more power and experience than we or the Ronins do. Kale, go find Hariel, and tell him to prepare his warriors to move out." 

_Minutes later..._

"All right, Hariel says the Forgotten Souls are ready to fight. Now what do we do?" Kale asked.   
"We wait for those fools to show themselves." Anubis said. 

The four watched TV with the Ronins, of course every network was still running more Megumi Hayashibara than they could handle. At last the four were relieved when the program was interrupted by a news announcement. 

"We interrupt Lost Universe to bring you a special news bulletin. Five strange warriors have appeared in downtown Toyama and have begun trashing the place." 

They cut to live footage that showed exactly that. 

"Strange...Sabanians are either good or evil. There are no shades of gray. Why would they be attacking the city when their quarrel is with us?" Anubis wondered.   
"Perhaps they're confused?" Kale wondered.   
"Or they were instructed to do so by Shuki or Destonus for the sake of drama." Dais said. "In either case we should go investigate." 

The Warlords and Forgotten Souls immediately headed for the site of the disturbance, where they found the five blasting cars, trees, and other objects with their weapons. 

"So, we meet again." Anubis said.   
"What of it?" Rohan said.   
"Saban has ordered that we exterminate you and all your allies." Ivar added.   
"I see you brought friends along. We'll enjoy beating their heads in too." Garrett added.   
"Let's call our armor." Rohan said. 

The Warlords cringed as the five raised their weapons to the sky. 

"Fire Within Me!" Rohan shouted.   
"Earth Beneath Me!" Angus added.   
"Air Above Me!" Deirdre added.   
"Water Around Me!" Ivar added.   
"Forest Before Me!" Garrett finished. 

In a matter of seconds the five had summoned their fiberglass yoroi...if you even want to call it that. 

"See! I told you guys! Pay up!" Kale said to the Forgotten Souls. 

Apparently a bet had been placed regarding how bad their power up sequence was. Each of the Forgotten Souls slapped a bill in his hand. 

"Kale!" Anubis shouted in disgust.   
"Enough of this. I suggest we give them a lesson in transformation and humiliation." Dais said.   
"I'm with you on that." Hariel added. 

"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!" Kale added.   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" Dais shouted. 

Hariel stood ready for battle. A flame encircled in his eye. The sky turned dark and the armor appeared behind him. It split into white beams of energy which quickly flew around him, attaching his two gauntlets. He was engulfed in fire and his chestplate and helmet attached. Next his shin guards appeared, and he began surfing on fire. Blackblaze leapt in and he drew the Soul Swords. 

Mukara prepared as well. 

"Mopeizia...Izzudi! Toamama..." he began. 

He bowed to the ground. 

"Rumi..." 

Black spikes emerged from the ground around him. His armor stood up and butterflies flew out, which then flew around Mukara, forming his gauntlets. The rest of his armor appeared instantaneously. He readied his giant boomerang. 

_(Come On!!! kicks up)_

"What in the Name of Lugh are those things?" Rohan wondered.   
"We're the Forgotten Souls. The under used warriors from Ronin Warriors and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, almost all immortal, and almost invincible. Be fortunate that you haven't had to face us yet." Hariel said. 

"We'll show you how we do things!" Garrett declared.   
"I will handle him." Saber Strike said. 

He drew his Swords of Light and began using them to block Garrett's Twin Timber Axes. Garrett fired an energy bolt from them, but he leapt into the air and readied his weapons for combat. 

"Winged Angel of Death!" he shouted, sending a vortex of energy slamming into Garrett, knocking him back. 

Meanwhile, Ivar was locked in combat with Saranbo, who managed to get a few good hits on him. Ivar tried to blast him with his staff, but it was useless. 

"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted, sending a wave of water slamming into Ivar, injuring him greatly. 

Sun Devil let fly with a flurry of darts at Deirdre, but she used her Whirlwind Crossbow to nullify them and charged at him with her own sword. Sun Devil began engaging her with his own weapons. 

Angus meanwhile was attempting to fight off the Sand Strikers, who kept disappearing as he hit them. Gash teamed up with them and they proceeded to slash at his weaker armor relentlessly. 

Rohan readied his sword, and launched bolt after bolt at Hariel and Mukara. However his blasts only made him stronger. 

"Let's see what you do with this. Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted, sending a white hot blast of flame at him, knocking him away. 

"Sou En Zan!" Mukara shouted, hurling his boomerang which was now engulfed in flame at Rohan, succeeding in hurting him even more. The weapon powered down and returned to him. Rohan fired again, this time hitting Touyuki, who absorbed it. 

"Kou Re Ha!" he shouted, sending a blast of ice surging into Rohan, who dodged it.   
"I'm going to need more power! Battle Fury!" he shouted. 

In a short amount of time his Armor was powered up and he summoned the Dragon Torch, knocking Hariel and Mukara away. 

"I suggest we team up." Mukara said.   
"Right." Hariel said. 

The two placed their hands together. 

"Armor of the Kikouteini!" they shouted. 

The two turned transparent and merged into one. Half the armor was Inferno, the other was Black Inferno. Rohan fired his Torch at them again, but the armor began to erupt in fire. 

"Flames from Within!" they shouted, sending a blast of searing flame to repel Rohan's. They succeeded, knocking him away. The two separated. 

"Now Sun Devil!" Hariel shouted. 

"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted. 

He multiplied and surrounded the five Mystic Knights, and then they changed to energy and ice crystals began to form around them, until they were encased in solid ice. 

"That should take care of them." Sun Devil said.   
"Well, now that they're taken care of, we can worry about those whiny samurai." Anubis said. 

Suddenly they melted their way out! 

"It will take more than a large block of Ice to stop the champions of Kells." Deirdre explained.   
"We've got all eternity. Bring it on." Saber Strike said. 

"You don't get it. We have an advantage that you do not." Deirdre said.   
"Really, and what would that be?" Hariel asked. 

Almost instantaneously a huge army of soldiers showed up. 

"We can summon an entire army. Destroy them! They are allies of Temra!" Deirdre shouted.   
"As you wish Princess." the commander said.   
"Princess? You mean she's royalty?" Kale said.   
"As am I." Ivar said.   
"And I." Garrett added.   
"This just gets weirder and weirder. But no matter. They are no match for us." Anubis said.   
"I'll handle this one." Dais said. He pulled out his Chi Lin Tou and pointed it at them. 

"Web of Decep....aaaah!" Dais said as he was knocked away by the Mystic Knights' combined firepower. As the other three helped him up, the Kells soldiers began to attack the Forgotten Souls, and slowly began leading them away from the Warlords. 

"What are we going to do now Hariel?" Saranbo asked.   
"We need help, in a big way." Hariel said. "Hold them back while I call in the heavy artillery." 

He sheathed his swords on Blackblaze and began to concentrate. 

"I have no choice. Luminance from the Heavens!" Saber Strike shouted. 

A blast of energy flew from the swords and began to nail the soldiers. 

"Wave of Destruction!"   
"Sou En Zan!"   
"Kou Re Ha!" 

The attacks slammed into the warriors, causing bodies to pile up, but they kept coming. 

Elsewhere, Dark Inferno stood up from its throne, fired up its thrusters and flew towards the battlefield. 

Meanwhile, the Warlords were being pummeled by a non-stop barrage of energy bolts from the Mystic Knights. They were doing little damage to them, but they were so frequent that the four could not even move. They ducked behind some parked cars as another barrage flew at them. 

"Keep the pressure on them. They'll have to give up sometime." Rohan said as they fired again.   
"These fools are relentless. We must return fire." Anubis said.   
"Right. We should summon the Mecha Armor." Dais said.   
"Of course the second we stand up they'll blast us to kingdom come." Kale said.   
"We need a diversion." Sekhmet said. 

As if in answer, Dark Inferno landed nearby, which Hariel leapt into. The guns powered up and opened fire on the Kellsmen, destroying a few and causing the rest to retreat. 

"By Dahgda! They have a giant metal warrior as well!" Rohan said. 

The five stopped firing at the Warlords and began concentrating their firepower on Dark Inferno. 

"It is having no effect!" Ivar exclaimed.   
"Pyre, Dragon of Dare! I summon you!" Rohan shouted, holding up his dagger. In a short amount of time the large red dragon appeared and began struggling with Dark Inferno, doing serious damage to the city in the process. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"There is our opportunity. Armor of Deathscythe! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" Dais finished. 

The four drew their mecha weapons and began firing relentlessly at the Mystic Knights, who remarkably were able to take the hits from their high powered weapons! 

"As the Ronins would say, these guys are juiced up something awful!" Kale said.   
Anubis cringed at his remark. "Something is definitely up. It has never been this difficult to defeat Sabanians. Let us try our other weapons." Anubis said. 

They pulled out their ancient weapons and began moving through their respective kata sequences. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted, hurling his kama at them.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

The blasts nailed the five warriors, but they remained standing! 

"What does it take to damage these fools?" Anubis wondered.   
"Hang on. I'm going to give them a little taste of my power." Hariel said. 

The pylons on Dark Inferno locked into place and charged up. 

"Rage of the Dark Inferno!" Hariel shouted, channeling his own power through the armor. A huge explosion ensued, knocking the Warlords away and draining most of Dark Inferno's power, but barely damaging the Mystic Knights. 

"What? They aren't even dented!" Hariel shouted.   
"Oh SLAG! What are we going to do now?" Anubis shouted.   
"Retreat!" Dais shouted. 

Everyone leapt onto Dark Inferno, and they limped back to the house. Again the Mystic Knights disappeared. 

Once more our heroes have faced the Mystic Knights, and once more they have failed. What is giving these Sabanian Warriors so much power? What will it take to defeat them? Will the Ronins ever help out? Find out as Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog continues.


	3. The Root of the Problem

When we last left our heroes, they were still extremely depressed over the loss of their...

Anubis: No David! Don't say it! Don't say the word or we'll fire you and get Doc Harris or even better, Don Lafontaine! Don't say... 

...Girlfriends the She-Ronins.

(Ronins begin crying, Anubis goes off to find the producer) 

This forced the Dark Warlords to bring the Forgotten Souls along in an attempt to destroy the Mystic Knights, and failed once more. What is causing these Gaelic fools to be so juiced up? Find out as our story continues on:

(Voice Over Ends, title appears) 

Ronin Warriors Vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog: The Root of the Problem.

Dark Warlords   
(OP: "Phat Planet" kicks up, mock opening of Beast Machines, interspersed with Anubis' negotiations with the director.) 

"Where's Anubis? The episode has already begun and he's not here yet." Kale remarked. 

Just then Anubis came storming in. 

"Well that accursed director and producer Destonus refuses to fire David Kaye for mentioning the She-Ronins!" Anubis fumed.   
"Things will be fine. I'm sure at some point the Ronins will accept the fact and they'll stop complaining." Dais said.   
"Or they won't and Anubis will morph into a big fat ugly green Australian thing." Sekhmet added.   
"Or his hair could turn gold and spiky and an aura could erupt around him and he could get really muscular and kick their butts." Kale said.   
"For the last time Kale, I am not a Super Saiyan!" Anubis said.   
"Sorry." Kale said.   
"But still, you are right. We must get the Ronins' aid before we get humiliated one more time!" Anubis said.   
"What about your cell phone?" Dais asked.   
"Unfortunately I racked up quite a phone bill for DBZ so they've disconnected my phone for this entire series. Besides, the only ones that could actually be any help are Kenshin and Saitoh."   
"Of course both are mad at you." Sekhmet said.   
"Precisely why we must get those accursed Ronins to don their armor and come help us." Anubis said.   
"Right. But how?" Dais asked.   
"There is only one thing left to try. Begging." Anubis said. 

The four quickly located the Ronins and began pleading with the Ronins to come and help them. 

"We're not going to help you!" Ryo shouted.   
"Why not? We are getting our butts whooped by a bunch of brain dead Sabanians, which you are supposed to be doing along with us!" Anubis shouted.   
"But you've never had girlfriends and lost them!" Kento explained.   
"That is beside the point! The destruction of Saban and his minions comes first!" Anubis shouted.   
"And add the fact that we'll have to wait an eternity before we can see them again!" Rowen said.   
"Wake up you fools! The She-Ronins are gone, but Shuki is still at large, and he has done something to enhance these Mystic Knights beyond normal proportions!" Anubis shouted.   
"That's your problem, not ours!" Sage shouted.   
"Ronins, please listen to us! The world is doomed without your aid! You really want a repeat of the Forgotten Souls miniseries?" Sekhmet said.   
"No, but when we fought then we didn't have the loss of the She-Ronins holding us back!" Sai shouted.   
"That may be true, but remember, the series is called Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, not Dark Warlords!" Anubis reminded them.   
"If we do not take them out soon, they may become powerful enough to destroy us!" Anubis shouted.   
"Anubis, give it up. It doesn't seem to be working." Dais said.   
"You pessimists! We must keep fighting them to the end!" Anubis shouted. 

Suddenly the three grabbed Anubis! 

"What in the Nether Realm are you doing?" Anubis demanded.   
"Stopping this bickering before it gets any worse!" Sekhmet explained. 

With that the three other Warlords dragged Anubis, kicking and screaming, out of the room. The Ronins turned on the TV, only to find that more Megumi stuff was on, and began whining again, angering Anubis even more. 

"Why did you do that? You know that we will never succeed in defeating them without the Ronins!" Anubis shouted. "Let me at those babies!" 

Kale and Sekhmet held back Anubis while Dais ran off to find a sedative to calm Anubis down. Before he could do so, a series of energy blasts struck the mansion! 

"What on Earth?" Anubis shouted. 

The four ran out front to find the Mystic Knights with twin vehicles. They fired again, but the four leapt into the air and dodged the attack. 

"What are those things?" Dais wondered.   
"I'm not sure, but they will soon be junk!" Anubis said. 

The other three agreed. 

"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" 

As the four alighted the Forgotten Souls ran up to assist. 

"So, you brought help. Kellsmen, attack!" Rohan said. 

Out of nowhere a garrison of Kells soldiers armed to the teeth charged at the assembled fighters. 

_(Heart of the Sword kicks up)_

"Okay! Gash, you take the Sand Strikers and Sun Devil and see if you can handle the Kellsmen! Saber Strike, Saranbo, Mukara! You guys see what you can do about the vehicles! Touyuki, go prep Dark Inferno in case we need it." Hariel said. 

The Forgotten Souls spread out and began attacking their various targets, while Hariel readied himself for combat against Rohan. Anubis and Dais moved over to handle Deirdre while Kale and Sekhmet moved in on Garrett. 

Rohan swung his sword, which Hariel blocked with one, and then slashed with the other. He swung from the left, and Hariel blocked with both. He swung every which way, but Hariel blocked him at every opportunity. As he raised his sword above his head to strike him down, Hariel slashed his chest with both weapons, then leapt into the air and nailed him with a crane kick, knocking Rohan down. He then landed and placed his blades at his throat. 

"This is too easy." Hariel said. 

Meanwhile, Anubis and Dais easily dodged the whirlwinds being fired at them by Deirdre. She aimed her bow once more, and fired at both of them. They dodged by leaping into the air. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

The kama of Anubis' weapon penetrated the ground before him and sent a series of chains into the air that restrained Deirdre, just as Dais' Chi Lin Tou blades hit the ground and tangled her in a web. 

As the others managed to restrain the other two Mystic Knights, Kale and Sekhmet summoned both their sure-kill attacks and blasted Garrett away before he could blast them with his Twin Timber Axes, just as the other Forgotten Souls succeeded in blasting Ivar and Angus out of their vehicles. 

"At last! We are victorious!" Anubis shouted. 

Suddenly Rohan's armor glowed with power! 

"What on Earth?" Hariel said in disbelief. 

Rohan quickly got to his feet, leapt about thirty feet into the air, and rained down flame blasts from his sword on all the assembled warriors as they ran for cover. Angus then took this opportunity to slam his Terra Mace into the ground, causing an earthquake which caused the assembled warriors to loose their footing. As they struggled to get up, Garrett and Ivar attempted to restrict them by keeping the pressure on with their weapons' attacks. Kale aimed his gauntlet at them, and knocked them down with a claw spray. The crest on his helmet then went from a v to a straight line, and moved upward until it was over his head. It began rotating and the warrior rose into the air. When he was close enough to them, he deactivated the Kale Copter and came crashing down on them with his no-daichi. As he prepared to strike again, Deirdre let him have it with her Whirlwind Crossbow, knocking him into the others. The Knights then followed it up with a blast from the Battle Gauntlets. 

"This is not our day." Anubis commented as they prepared to fire again.   
"We need our Mecha Armor!" Kale said. 

As the four prepared to summon the armor, another round of Battle Gauntlet blasts shattered their concentration, preventing the summoning process. 

_(Shake Me Down kicks up)_

Suddenly a familiar robed figure leaped of the roof of the mansion! She landed before the five Knights. 

For a few moments they just stood there, sizing each other up. Suddenly Rohan held his sword above his head and charged at her! She quickly high blocked with the shakujo, then reversed her grip and whacked him with a downward smash. She then repositioned the thing and thrust the other end into Garrett's stomach, then nailing him in the face with a rising side kick. She turned in time to block Ivar's attack with his trident, and blocked again, then tripped him with the shakujo, rose her staff above her head, and nailed him with the tip. She then jammed the staff into the ground and stood there. Angus, thinking she did not notice, snuck up on her. As he got close she flicked the staff backward, knocking him unconscious. 

"Go Kayura!" the Warlords cheered. 

"Impressive. Now let's see how you do against me." 

She spun around to find Deirdre. 

She held the shakujo in front of her, canceling out her Ancient attire and switching to her old battle gear. She pulled out her Starlight Swords and held them ready. 

_(Rain kicks up)_

Holding one sword back, she fenced with Deirdre, succeeding in pinning her sword arm. She then nailed her with a pump slash, knocking Deirdre back, allowing Kayura to leap into the air. 

"Star Sword Scream!" Kayura shouted, causing five stars to glow with energy and have energy bolts slam into Deirdre. She slashed with her left arm, and then kicked Deirdre in the face with her right leg, and then nailed her with yet another Star Sword Scream. Deirdre whipped out her Whirlwind Crossbow and knocked Kayura back, disarming her. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Kayura said. 

She changed back to her Ancient guise and held the staff before her. The Ancient's old armor appeared on her and the shakujo became a giant scimitar/katana blade, with the infamous staff tip becoming the hilt. Deirdre fired various whirlwinds at Kayura, who blocked every single one with her staff/sword. She then launched a stronger one, which Kayura used as a platform to bounce off the Mystic Knights heads and somersault into a glancing overhead smash in super slow motion. Deirdre and the other Mystic Knights limped away as Kayura returned to her true Ancient guise. 

"That was close." Anubis said.   
"Too close. Talpa sent me here to help you because he..."   
"felt we needed help?" Dais finished for her.   
"...was absorbing too much of the Ronins' pain and suffering and couldn't take it anymore. Apparently I got here just in the nick of time." Kayura said. "So, where is our problem?"   
"Come with me." Anubis said. 

A few minutes later... 

"I don't care if I'm the Ancient or not! Those five are beyond help!" Kayura concluded.   
"But Kayura, we will never defeat the Mystic Knights if they continue to have these power increases!" Anubis shouted.   
"What are you going to do about it!"   
"What am I...?" Kayura began.   
"You're the current Ancient, aren't you? Do Something!" Anubis shouted. "Perhaps I should take back your staff and see if it can help us out!"   
"And just what gave you the idea that I was going to let you borrow it?" Kayura asked.   
"Because I said so! I am in charge of you!" Anubis said.   
"Wrong! I am the descendant of the Ancient, so I'm your boss!" Kayura reminded him.   
"Hey! I made a pretty good Ancient when you weren't around!" Anubis shouted back.   
"Pretty Good? Ha! You couldn't preside over the Ronins if they were Kindergartners!" Kayura shot back. 

_Kale(aside): How long do you think this'll go on for?_   
_Dais: An hour, two at most._   
_Sekhmet: Chinese?_   
_Kale: No, we had that last night._   
_Dais: Italian?_   
_Kale: That works._

The three went off to get dinner while the Ronins continued to whine about the loss of the She-Ronins, and Anubis and Kayura continued to bicker. Up in his vast palace, Talpa put his head in his hands. "Those two are embarrassing us again." he said as they continued to bicker. 

_(Be Free kicks up, with ad-libbed bickering in the background. We hear the Voice of David Kaye)_

Once more the Dark Warlords and Forgotten Souls have fought the Mystic Knights, and once more they have failed. The Ronins continue to act like a bunch of Sai's, and there seems to be no explanation for the power increase of the Mystic Knights. How will this problem be solved? Find out on the next exciting episode of...

_(David Kaye, the music, and the bickering and whining are abruptly cut off. Silence for a few seconds, then fade up on the exterior of Saban's Studios)_

"So, you managed to beat up the Warlords and Forgotten Souls again." Shuki said, sitting on his throne, that was once occupied by his master.   
"And we would have won, if it wasn't for that Ancient girl." Angus cut in.   
"Never mind that. Return to Kells and prepare for the next attack." Shuki ordered.   
"As you wish." Rohan said. 

The five disappeared from the Throne Room. Shuki then asked the various Sabanian indispensable minions that were guarding the room to leave. The doors were sealed. Another door opened up and a large being stepped into the shadows. 

"So, how goes your plan?" the being demanded in a voice that sounded like a combination of Megatron and Gendo.   
"All is going well. My Mystic Knights have succeeded in beating our enemies once again. It will not be long now."   
"Remember Shuki, that the Ronins have not yet joined the fight. Their appearance may turn the tide of battle." the being cautioned.   
"They should not be a problem either. I am confident in the Mystic Knight's ability to exterminate them."   
"I pray for your sake that you are right." the being said before vanishing. 

_(Credits Roll)_   
  



	4. Glory for the Good Guys

On the last exciting episode of Ronin Warriors vs...

Anubis: More like Dark Warlords, because those foolish Ronins haven't done anything productive! 

Okay, Dark Warlords vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, our heroes were hit with a preemptive strike by the Mystic Knights, which succeeded in catching the warriors off guard and forcing Kayura to intervene. But yet the Ronins have not yet recovered. What new challenges await our heroes? More importantly, what is making their adversaries so powerful? Find out in:   
  
Dark Warlords

Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog: Glory for the Good Guys.

"Cut off the Moriguchi and let us get this episode underway!" Anubis screamed. 

(Samurai Heart abruptly ends) 

"That's better. Now, my fellow Warlords, we have a problem of epic proportions." Anubis explained.   
"You didn't actually get the bill for Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z did you?" Kale asked.   
"No. I am getting sick and tired of being at the mercy of the Mystic Knights! For the most part we have been on the defensive, and last time Kayura had to bail us out!" Anubis shouted.   
"Things would have been easier with the Ronins, though they still have not recovered." Dais reminded him.   
"I cannot begin to imagine the pain and suffering Talpa will feel from us and the Ronins if we do not defeat the Mystic Knights soon." Sekhmet said.   
"Precisely why we must launch an surprise attack on the Mystic Knights." Anubis said.   
"A preemptive strike on Kells? Anubis, have you lost your mind?" Kale said.   
"There is a old saying that offense is the best defense. By staying defensive, we have limited ourselves too much, allowing the Mystic Knights to have the advantage." Dais said.   
"But the Mystic Knights will have the advantage over us! Even with the Mecha Armor and Dark Inferno, it is still a suicide mission!" Kale continued.   
"Not if we bring along the Forgotten Souls." Sekhmet suggested.   
"You too? We tried that and ended up getting our butts kicked!" Kale shouted.   
"This time, we will be more successful. I have a plan." Dais said. 

_That night..._

"Ssssh! You'll wake up the Ronins and Mia!" Anubis whispered.   
"Why do we have to be so sneaky?" Kale asked.   
"Because we don't want those whiny Ronins following us." Anubis said.   
"Come on! We must make it to the palace so that Kayura can teleport us to Kells." Dais said. 

The four Warlords tiptoed out the front door, summoned their Mecha Armor, and blasted off for Talpa's. The noise from the thrusters awakened Rowen, and the sound of Dark Inferno blasting off woke everyone else up. 

"Was that Dark Inferno?" Kento said sleepily.   
"Yeah, and I think I heard the Warlords blast off too." Rowen said.   
"Where could those guys be going?" Sage asked.   
"I don't know, but I've got a feeling Kayura will know." Ryo said. 

_Meanwhile..._

The Dark Warlords and Forgotten Souls landed a few miles away from Kells Castle and deactivated their Mecha Armor. 

"All right, we sneak into range quietly, then Hariel and the Forgotten Souls create a diversion to draw out the soldiers and separate them from the Mystic Knights. Whereupon we move in and kick their butts." Dais explained. 

"Let's get ready." Anubis said. "Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" 

Hariel and Mukara called upon their armors as well. Hariel motioned to the Forgotten Souls, and the group moved in. Kale used his sword to deepen the darkness around the Warlords, who lay in wait for their adversaries. 

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Hariel said. 

He motioned to Saber Strike, who leapt into the air brandishing his twin swords. 

"Winged Angel of Death!" he shouted, sending an energy vortex slamming into the walls of the fortress, waking up some of the guards. Hariel motioned again, and Mukara readied his boomerang. 

"Sou En Zan!" he shouted, sending his enflamed boomerang slamming into yet another wall, which startled the guards and caused torches to be lit throughout the castle. 

Just inside the front gate, the soldiers of Kells stood ready for combat, just as the exhausted unarmored Mystic Knights appeared as well. The gates opened and the soldiers charged out, right for the Forgotten Souls. 

_(Absolute Destiny Apocalypse begins)_

"Attack!" Hariel shouted as Blackblaze leapt on the scene. He grabbed the Soul Swords and stood ready as various Kells soldiers moved in for the attack, surrounding him. They then moved in and he began to parry their blows. Saranbo knocked out several with his polearm in one strike, while Gash and the Sand Strikers dueled with still others. Archers took their places up in the turrets and began firing at the Forgotten Souls. Sun Devil pulled out his darts and promptly took them out in one shot, then readied his cat-o-nine-tails and moved in on other Kells soldiers, who were wielding various swords, axes, spears, and other weapons, proving to be no match for the Forgotten Souls, who had them quite occupied as more and more troops ran out to their doom. 

"My God. Saban has more mindless soldiers than Mononoke has cels!" Anubis commented. 

Fortunately three of the five Mystic Knights emerged from the castle after another group of soldiers charged out after the Forgotten Souls. 

"There are only three of them!" Kale said.   
"Where are the other two?" Sekhmet asked.   
"That does not matter now. If we restrain these three, we should have no trouble stopping the others when they show up." Anubis said.   
"Besides, they do not have their armor on." Dais said.   
"Let's go." Anubis said. 

"The Kells soldiers are loosing miserably!" Deirdre said.   
"I suggest we even the odds." Garrett suggested.   
"Right, let's call our armor." Rohan said. 

The three held up their weapons. 

"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted, penetrating the ground with his kama, causing chains to erupt from the ground, entangling the three. 

"Fire Within...Ahhh!" Rohan said.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted, tangling them up in a web. 

"Ah what a tangled web we weave." Anubis said.   
"Sabanians, just the way we like them. Tied up and helpless." Dais added.   
"Kale, Sekhmet, they're all yours." Anubis said as the two readied their blades--all of them. 

But before Sekhmet and Kale could strike, Rohan and the others glowed with energy, and pulled themselves free! 

"What in the Nether Realm?" Anubis shouted. 

The Surprised heroes then were blasted by both the Defender and Dragon Bow, knocking them down! 

"They were waiting for us!" Anubis shouted.   
"It was a trap!" Kale shouted.   
"No, it wasn't a trap. We just anticipated an attack from you." Angus said.   
"We figured that you were so pressed for a victory, you had to attack sometime." Garrett said.   
"Let's finish them." Rohan said. "Fire Within Me!"   
"Air Above Me!" Deirdre shouted.   
"Forest Before Me!" Garrett finished. 

The three were armored up. 

The two vehicles took flanking positions, while the other three prepared to take them out. 

"First we've got to take care of their allies." Deirdre said. 

She fired blast after blast from her Whirlwind Crossbow, knocking down Forgotten Soul after Forgotten Soul. 

"Let's get them." Rohan said. 

Taking aim at the Warlords, the Mystic Knights let them have it with almost everything they had. Magical blast after Magical blast slammed into them as they attempted to take cover from the onslaught. They managed to find cover behind a large rock, but the Mystic Knights blasted it to atoms, then proceeded to keep the pressure on them. 

"Our armor can't take much more of this!" Dais said.   
"We need our Mecha Armor!" Kale suggested.   
"No! The nanosecond we shed the White Neo Armors to summon them they'll pulverize us!" Anubis shouted. 

As they blasted the Warlords senseless, Angus noticed that Hariel was missing. 

"Where's the other guy?" Angus wondered.   
"Right here." Hariel said. 

Dark Inferno stepped into the moonlight. He activated the missile launchers and let them fly at the two vehicles, knocking them away, sending Ivar and Angus flying as the Warlords cheered. The five then readied their weapons and aimed at Dark Inferno, and began firing as the remaining Kellsmen dragged the damaged vehicles back into the castle. 

_(Just Communication kicks up as usual)_

"Hariel is trying to buy us some time! Now!" Anubis shouted. 

The four shed their White Neo Armors and their sub-armor modified itself. 

"Armor of Deathscythe! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" Dais shouted. 

The four pulled out their mecha weapons and took aim at the five, who were trying in vain to penetrate the thick armor of the Dark Inferno. 

"Let's try Pyre. Pyre, Dragon of Dare! I summon you!" Rohan said, holding up the dagger. 

In a few minutes the Dragon appeared and stood before them. 

"I've fought hundreds of dragons. You're no different." Hariel said. 

Pyre took to the air and Dark Inferno followed. Pyre breathed a blast of flame at the large machine, which managed to dent it only minorly. Hariel responded with a blast from the forearm cannons, knocking Pyre away. He then fired a flurry of missiles which the dragon could not avoid. It fell to the ground. Hariel prepared the pylons, and began powering up. Suddenly a blast from Rohan's sword hit one of Dark Inferno's thrusters, causing it to begin to loose hovering capability! Garrett, Deirdre and Angus followed up with a few more shots, successfully and strangely disabling Dark Inferno's flight capabilities and causing it to slam hard into the ground, fracturing some of its armor plating. Hariel managed to pry himself free. 

"Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted, sending a searing blast of flame into Pyre, weakening the Dragon. He dropped to one knee. 

Summoning the last of his strength, the Inferno Armor began to erupt in flame. 

"FLAMES FROM WITHIN!" Hariel screamed, focusing his Chi into a searing blast of flame focused through the armor, knocking the dragon for a loop and causing it to limp away. He then collapsed. 

"Let's finish him and his armor off." Rohan said. 

Before they could fire, various energy blasts slammed into the Mystic Knights, knocking them to the ground! 

Anubis and the others stepped forward. Anubis had his machinecannons ready, Dais was brandishing his Claw Beam Cannon, while Sekhmet prepared to let them have it with another round of eyebeams. A final group of Kells Soldiers emerged from the castle, but Dais whipped out his Megasonic Gun and knocked them away. He then aimed his Claw Beam Cannon at the Mystic Knights, who tried in vain to damage them with their weapons. 

"You call that an attack? Let us demonstrate." Anubis said. 

They put away their mecha weapons and pulled out their main weapons. But before they could nail them with their pumped up sure-kills, an old mage appeared at the gate, and nailed them with a spell that caused their Mecha Armor to shut off! 

"What? That Druid was supposed to be incapable of any real offensive magic!" Anubis shouted.   
"Good work Cathabad. Now, to finish you off." 

Garrett and Deirdre fired, knocking away the sub-armored Warlords. 

"Let us try again!" Anubis shouted. 

The four shouted out their command words, but their Mecha Armor did not appear on them. Shocked, they were unprepared for another blast from the Mystic Knights weapons that sent them flying into the moat. 

"Our White Neo Armor! It's our only chance!" Anubis shouted.   
"But it's been badly damaged!" Dais reminded him.   
"Yes, but what choice do we have?" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" Dais shouted. 

But nothing happened. 

"Battle Fury!" Rohan shouted, powering up his armor. 

_(Bad Western Music kicks up as the sun begins to rise. Mystic Knights slowly walk towards weakened Warlords)_

"At least, we go with honor." Kale remarked.   
"Shut up Kale. It's over." Sekhmet said.   
"I just want you three to know, it's been a pleasure leading you." Anubis said.   
"It has been great working with you." Dais said. 

The Mystic Knights aimed their weapons at the Warlords. 

"Finish it." Rohan said. 

The four closed their eyes to shield the pain. They could faintly hear the words, "Flare Up...Now." echoing in the distance. 

_(Western Music Ends)_

Suddenly a blast of searing flame slammed into Rohan, knocking him into the side of the castle! As he struggled to his feet, the others gasped at the sight before them one by one, as did the Warlords. 

_(Immediately CUT TO: Ronins standing in their Mecha Armor.)_

"Well this is just great." Ryo said.   
"Get them!" Rohan shouted. 

_(Soldier of Fire kicks up)_

"What in the Nether Realm are you doing here?" Anubis demanded to know as the Mystic Knights charged at the Ronins. 

"Saving your butts!" Kento shouted as he twirled his Naginata. "Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, sending rocks flying at the four, knocking Angus out of the picture and damaging the other three Mystic Knights. Deirdre readied her Whirlwind Crossbow, but Rowen let loose with an Arrow Shockwave, firing through her blast and knocking her and her weapon away. The Warlords began cheering. 

"All right Ronins!" Kale shouted.   
"You go guys!" Sekhmet added.   
"You aren't such babies after all!" Anubis shouted. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sai said as Ivar readied for his attack. Sai called out Super Wave Smasher, blasting Ivar clear through the castle walls. 

Garrett grabbed Rohan's sword and swung at Sage, who blocked it. He swung again, and Sage blocked again. He swung downward, and Sage back flipped, then fired up his YoroiJets and rocketed into the air, then cut them off, downward thrusting with his blade Dragoon style. He then nailed him with a Thunderbolt Cut. 

"That takes care of those dorks." Kento remarked. 

_(The Hush of 200 Million Years kicks up)_

Suddenly the five got back up! 

"Believe me Hardrock, these guys are on Sabanian steroids or something." Anubis said. 

Ryo, Kento, Rowen and Sai pulled out their Mecha Weapons and began opening fire on them while Sage flew over to the Warlords and pulled them out of the fire. 

"Keep shooting! We can't let them win!" Rohan said. 

Suddenly the Forgotten Souls got back up! 

"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike shouted.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.   
"Kou Re Ha!" Touyuki added.   
"Sou En Zan!" Mukara shouted.   
"Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted. 

The blasts nailed the now weakened Mystic Knights and sent them flying from impact as the five Ronins began going through their katas. 

"We've got to retreat!" Rohan shouted.   
"Retreat? We're on the defensive!" Garrett shouted.   
"We'll retreat to Maeve's then!" Rohan shouted. 

The five Mystic Knights and what was left of the Kells forces retreated in the direction of Temra as the warriors celebrated their victory. 

_Back in Saban's Studios..._

Shuki Levy went flying across the room and slammed into the wall. 

"Shuki! You assured me that victory was ours!" the mysterious being roared. 

Shuki got to his feet. 

"I was not expecting the Ronins to come to their aid!" Shuki pleaded.   
"This is why your predecessor failed to defeat them, because he failed to expect the unexpected! You knew full well that their armors are extremely weak against the Ronins attacks due to my influence!" he continued.   
"My deepest apologizes mighty one." Shuki said.   
"Before long their Amaterasuan Armors will make them wise to my power. I must sever the power link between myself and the Knights." he said.   
"But now surely the Ronins and the Warlords will be able to defeat the Mystic Knights." Shuki stated.   
"When I want your opinion Mortal I will extract it from you! I am not finished! Enough is enough." he said. 

Ten gems appeared in Shuki's hands. 

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Shuki asked.   
"Give these to the Mystic Knights to place on their weapons and armor. We'll see the Ronins and Warlords win now!" 

He began laughing evilly. Shuki joined in. 

In a prison cell deep within Shuki's base, a lone figure overheard everything. 

"The Ronins are in trouble. They may need my help...soon." 

Our heroes have finally scored a win against the Mystic Knights, thanks to the Ronins. Will this new development on the side of evil upset the balance of power once more? Find out on the next exciting episode of Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog.   



	5. Return of the Rurouni

When we last left our heroes, they had with little effort defeated the forces of the Mystic Knights, much in part to the return of the Ronin Warriors to active combat. Will they be victorious as time goes on?

Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog: Return of the Rurouni.

"Kenshin's made up with you?" Kale asked Anubis.   
"No you fool, he has not! He and the rest of the Kenshingumi are still angry at me!" Anubis said.   
"Why?" Kale asked.   
"Kenshin is mad at me because of all the times and odd circumstances he was summoned by, and the other Kenshingumi members are angry at me for summoning him in the first place." Anubis explained.   
"But what other wandering samurai do we know?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I'm not sure." Anubis said.   
"Uh guys, we're not going to spend the entire episode pondering the meaning of the title." Kento said.   
"Kento is right. We must get on with our existence." Anubis stated.   
"First off, we are at a disadvantage. The Forgotten Souls are still weak from the last battle, and it will take some time for Dark Inferno to repair itself. Thus we are the sole thing standing between the Mystic Knights and victory."   
"Add the fact that something is increasing their power every single time we fight." Dais added.   
"Do you think Shuki's figured out how to duplicate the abilities of our armor?" Sai asked.   
"No. Not even his experience with Crystónin could have taught him that." Anubis said.   
"Then how is he making them stronger?" Sage asked.   
"My theory is via a pact with some omnipotent being, but we will not know for sure until Kinjiro finishes the scanning upgrades on our Mecha Armors and we use them to scan the Mystic Knights. He should be finished by tomorrow. Unfortunately we can only summon our White Neo Armors until he is finished." Anubis said.   
"Then let's hope that Shuki doesn't attack us before then." Ryo finished. 

_Over at Shuki's..._

Shuki and his mysterious ally were going over things when a guard ran in. 

"Masters! The prisoner has escaped!" he shouted.   
"A prisoner has escaped? Who, one of those siblings?" Shuki asked.   
"No, THE OTHER prisoner!" the guard repeated.   
"WHAT?" Shuki's ally roared. "Dispatch every last soldier in this facility to hunt him down and destroy him!"   
"Yes sir." the guard said.   
"Why did you just order that?" Shuki asked.   
"If that prisoner escapes from here and makes it to Toyama, the Ronins will know everything! I cannot allow this!" 

He paused for a moment, then whispered something to the guard. The guard ran off. 

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu kicks up)_

Elsewhere in the fortress, a familiar form was surrounded by various Sabanian minions. One charged at him, but he quickly unsheathed his katana and leapt up into the air and crashed down with a glancing blow. Another swung, but he leapt into the air and kicked off the wall, and drove his sword into his head, then pulled out the sword. 

A third approached, but he sidestepped and decapitated from behind. Another attempted to attack, but their mysterious opponent nailed him with a blade uppercut. Another struck, but he took him down with a series of slashes that made his sword appear to fly. He then swung his blade to the ground, and caused an energy bolt to slam into a group, knocking them down. 

More surrounded him, but he held out his blade and began spinning around like a top, slamming into all of them. He then sheathed his sword, ran at one, and tackled him with his legs, then whipped out his sword and drove it into his chest. 

Just as he resheathed his weapon, he back flipped out of two blades from either sides, landed, then jumped up, kicking both opponents simultaneously. He whipped out his blade again, and went to an unusual stance that succeeded in knocking an airborne warrior away. He then went into a severe frenzy, slashing at warp speed, knocking out opponent after opponent with various attacks until there was only one left. 

He sheathed his sword, and stood ready. The Sabanian charged, and in a flash he whipped out his sword, and slashed, drawing in the opponent, then spun around and nailed him with his sword again, sending the soldier flying. Before he could recover, the warrior threw down his sheath, and went to a pool cue stance, and lunged forward with his sword, doing in the final warrior. He recovered his sheath and sheathed his sword, and ran off. 

"This is very bad! We must destroy the Ronins before the prisoner can reach them!" Shuki shouted. "Dispatch the Mystic Knights immediately!" 

_Back in Toyama..._

The Ronins were watching TV when it was interrupted a news bulletin. 

"Aw man!" Kento shouted in disgust.   
"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. The mysterious Gaelic warriors known as the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog have been sighted in downtown Toyama and have begun to trash the place." 

They cut to an aerial shot of the scene, showing the Mystic Knights firing their mystic weapons at at cars, buildings, etc., destroying them on contact. 

"Something's up. Mass destruction of the public isn't typical Sabanian hero activity." Ryo said.   
"And last time I checked, their weapons weren't capable of that kind of destruction." Dais added.   
"Ronins, Warlords, we must go and stop them before innocents get hurt." Anubis shouted. 

With that the group armored up and ran out the door. 

Meanwhile, downtown, the Mystic Knights were enjoying the recent spree of mass destruction. 

"This is fun it is!" Angus said as he threw stones at the windows of buildings, destroying them. Rohan aimed his sword at a few parked cars, and wasted no time setting them ablaze. Garrett fired at other objects, destroying them instantaneously. Deirdre spotted a window washer and fired her whirlwind crossbow at the cables, breaking them and causing the occupant to fall. Just then Rowen swooped in and brought the individual to the ground. Deirdre stomped her foot in frustration. Seconds later the other eight warriors drove onto the scene in Mia's jeep. 

"We demand that you cease and desist immediately, before we are forced to destroy you." Anubis stated. 

Rohan responded by aiming his sword and nailing them with fire blasts that sent Anubis and the others flying down the street, smashing into a parked car. 

"That hurt!" Ryo said.   
"I have a feeling those bastards might have cracked a few ribs that time." Anubis said.   
"Something is definitely up. Usually their blasts simply knock us down." Dais said.   
"We must be careful. Spread out and attempt to hit them from a distance." Anubis said. 

The nine spread out and began their assault. Rowen took to the air and began firing arrows, but they broke on contact. 

"Better kick my power up a notch. Arrow Shock...wave!" he shouted. 

The energy bolt slammed into Deirdre, but she was unfazed. 

"Guys! These guys are juiced up something awful." Rowen shouted to the others. 

"Then let's take them out before they take us out." Anubis said. 

He pushed a button on his kasari-gama to retract its chain. The blade also closed up. He aimed it at Rohan and pushed another button, sending the chain flying at him. He reeled him in, and prepared to nail him. However Rohan was ready. He nailed Anubis with the Sword of Kells, uppercutting him into the air and causing him to crash down hard. 

"Anubis!" Sekhmet shouted. 

His arms became six and he grabbed all of his swords, and charged at the warrior, but Garrett got in his way, and fired his Twin Timber Axes, sending him reeling into a Laundromat. He emerged covered with clothing. 

"We need our Mecha Armor!" Rowen said weakly.   
"We can't! Kinjiro has it!" Sai said.   
"Then what do we do now?" Kento asked.   
"Improvise with what we've got." Ryo said. 

Rohan took aim at Ryo, but Ryo generated his fire aura and threw it at him. Rohan went flying. 

"Oh. I gotcha." Kento said. His kanji appeared on his forehead, and he slammed his fist into the ground, causing a large crack to travel down the street towards Angus, which opened up and trapped him there. However he managed to break out, and send Kento flying with a boulder from his Terra Mace. 

"You want boulders, I'll give you boulders!" Kento shouted. He began twirling his Naginata.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, sending a flurry of boulders into Angus, who miraculously smashed all of them into sand.   
"Either that guy's been taking lessons from Vegeta or he's really juiced up." Kento remarked.   
"I'm gonna get you, I will!" Angus said.   
"Not as long as I'm around!" Sai shouted, whipping out his tanto and slashing the ground, sending a wave of arctic energy that froze Angus solid.   
"All right Sai! That should hold him!" Rowen said. 

Suddenly he broke out, and sent a boulder flying at Sai, knocking him out. 

"Sai! Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen shouted, firing straight at Angus. The blast failed to put even a scratch on the armor. Deirdre took aim at Rowen and fired, knocking him away, sending him flying into the side of a building. 

As the Mystic Knights regrouped, Ryo, Kento, Kale, Sage, and Dais gathered together to figure out what to do next. 

"These guys somehow got stronger than when we fought them last." Kale stated.   
"Yeah, but how?" Ryo wondered.   
"I'm not sure, but I've got a pretty good idea that they can't handle a double team." Sage said.   
"I sense your plan Halo." Kale said. 

The two stepped forward with their swords ready. 

"Let's get them before they can regroup completely!" Sage said. 

They touched their blades together, and they glowed with power. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted. 

The light and dark energies interwove, sending a powerful blast of energy into the five opponents, causing a huge explosion to result. 

"All right! We did it!" Sage shouted. 

From the smoke the Mystic Knights emerged, ticked off severely. 

"I've had it with these guys." Sage said, readying his sword. 

He charged at the five Van style, then leapt into the air with his sword. 

"Light Come Forth!" Sage shouted. 

Energy flashed from the hilt of his Sword of Halo, enveloping it in an aura of light. Before he could make contact, Garrett fired, sending him flying backward, and knocking him out. 

"Now what?" Kento asked.   
"I'm open to suggestions." Ryo said.   
"I suggest we retreat immediately." Dais said.   
"But how?" Kento asked.   
"Leave that to me." Kale said. 

He held out his sword, and began to suck all the available light in, enveloping the area in darkness. His night vision sensors engaged and he proceeded to lead the Ronins and Dais to their fallen comrades to carry them back to the mansion. 

Then the darkness faded! 

"What in the name of Lugh? Where'd they go?" Rohan shouted. 

Back at the mansion, the four contemplated their situation. 

"Okay, now what do we do?" Kento asked.   
"I don't know. Without the others or the Forgotten Souls we don't stand a chance against them." Ryo said.   
"And without our Mecha Armor we are at an extreme disadvantage." Dais added.   
"Any suggestions?" Ryo asked.   
"I have one." Kale said. 

He pointed at the collapsed Sword of Ryuujin that was lying in the corner. 

"Kale, have you lost your mind again? We all know how dangerous calling upon the Armor is. The more we call upon its power the more we damage our armor orbs." Dais said.   
"Yeah, but it just might give us the power we need to beat them." Ryo said.   
"Wildfire! Not you too!" Dais said.   
"Ryo...no....don't do it..." Anubis said weakly before falling unconscious again.   
"But when I damaged my armor orb, Kayura was able to fix it. She could do the same for Ryo."   
"Yes, but if Ryo pushes the Armor of Ryuujin too far he might damage his armor orb beyond repair." Dais cautioned.   
"But we should at least try." Ryo said, heading for the sword. But Mia stopped him.   
"This armor is cursed by the Dragons that constructed it. I won't let you go and get yourself killed." she explained. 

Ryo was about to plead with Mia, when a report of the Mystic Knights returning to Toyama appeared on the news. 

"We don't have time to argue over the use of the Armor of Ryuujin. We must try to defeat them without it." Dais said.   
"He's right. All the time we waste arguing over whether or not we should use the armor is another minute the Mystic Knights can use to destroy the city." Kento said.   
"Then let's go get them." Ryo said. 

With that the four remaining heroes summoned their armor once more and drove off to face the Mystic Knights. They arrived on the scene, where the Mystic Knights were blasting various objects as they were previously. 

"So you've come back for more, eh?" Angus said. 

The four took fighting stances and prepared to attack. 

_Back at the mansion..._

Mia was tending to the injuries of the other warriors when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find five Kells Soldiers! 

"What do you want?" She asked.   
"We want that sword." their leader said.   
"You can't have it." Mia protested. 

The lead soldier backhanded Mia, knocking her to the ground. 

"You should know better than to talk back to a soldier of Kells, lady. Now where's the sword!" he demanded.   
"It's not here." she said weakly.   
"She's lying! Search the place!" the leader commanded. 

The other four soldiers began to trash the place despite Mia's protests. One of them spotted the sword. 

"Hey boss! It's over here!" he shouted.   
"Good work. We'll be leaving now." the leader said.   
"No! You can't!" Mia shouted. 

The lead soldier grabbed Mia and lifted her by her neck. 

"We'll do anything we like, bitch. My, you're quite pretty." he said, smiling evilly.   
"No, please!!!!" Mia pleaded. 

The Ronins and Warlords tried to help her, but they were too weak or unconscious. 

"Help!!! Please!!!! Anyone!!!" Mia screamed.   
"No one can hear you lady." the soldiers said.   
"Correction. I did." a voice said. 

_(Who are You Protecting kicks up)_

The four troops whirled around to find a strangely dressed figure at the door. He appeared to be dressed like Kenshin in most respects. He had reddish hair, like Kenshin's but not quite like Asuka's. It was about as long as Ryo's, and the warriors in the room could tell that the warrior had left his tribe at some point in his life. At his side was a katana, which Sekhmet dated to a few years before they were born. He spoke with a voice that seemed to have not a touch of anger in it, with an almost royal perfection, though the warriors present could tell that he was not a prince. 

"What do you want, foreigner?" the lead guard said.   
"Let the girl go and leave quietly." he said.   
"And what are you gonna do if we don't?" the soldiers asked.   
"If you do not I will be forced to defeat you." the strange warrior said.   
"You? Defeat us?" the soldiers laughed.   
"Laugh as you will, but I am far greater a warrior than I appear to be to you." 

The four went for their swords. 

"I would not do that. As a warrior of honor I am obligated to answer a threat of steel with steel. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Navcase, a Rurouni. I have fought against the Draconai, a race of evil beings from the Nether World, and defeated the warrior Crystónin, as well as secured the Armor of Ryuujin. May I have your names and hear of your accomplishments?" he asked. 

The leader threw Mia to the floor and drew his sword. 

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu kicks up)_

"Die you foreign freak!" he shouted, charging at Navcase. He sidestepped, causing him to crash into the wall, embedding his sword there. 

The other soldiers looked at their leader. 

"What are you waiting for? Get him you fools!" 

With that they drew their own swords and prepared to take out Navcase. One charged at him, but Navcase drew his sword, sidestepped and flipped his sword over and whacked him in the back of the neck. Navcase sheathed his sword as another charged at him. He kicked the sword out of the surprised warrior, before nailing him with a side kick, side kick, pump side kick, rising side kick combo, knocking him into the air and crashing to the ground. The third headed for Navcase, but he back flipped, and kicked off the wall, and nailed the soldier with a perfect flying kick to the head. A final soldier swung at Navcase, but he pulled his sword out at warp speed to block his blow, before leaping into the air and crashing down with his sword from above. Navcase sheathed his sword as the leader finally freed himself. The other guards prepared for another go, but their leader pushed them aside. 

"He's mine!" the leader said. 

He charged at Navcase screaming. Navcase simply stood there, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The leader got closer and closer to him. Navcase refused to move, his eyes closed in focus. At the last possible second, he led with his right, and whipped his sword out to block the leader's, and then pulled out his sheath with the other hand and whacked him upside the head with it, in super slow motion. The soldiers scrambled to their feet and ran out the door, shouting something about him being a man possessed. Navcase sheathed his sword and walked over and helped Mia up. 

"Are you all right miss?" Navcase asked.   
"I'll be fine." Mia said. 

Satisfied that Mia would be all right, he walked over to where the sword was. 

"Is it all right if I borrow this?" Navcase asked.   
"Sure, if you insist. But you won't be able to use it without an energist." Mia said.   
"Do not worry. I have one on me. Domo Arrigato. I am sorry for the mess." Navcase said before running off, leaving Mia puzzled by his answer. 

Meanwhile, the Mystic Knights had succeeded in beating the living daylights out of the outnumbered Ronins. They were on the ground, groaning in pain, while flames smoldered from the damage the Mystic Knights had done earlier. 

"Well, it's been great working with you guys." Ryo said.   
"It has been a pleasure fighting on the side of good." Dais added.   
"Same here." Kale said.   
"We're gonna need a miracle." Kento said. 

Thousands of Sabanians warped in with cheap special effects and landed on the surrounding buildings. Rohan walked towards a fallen Ryo of Wildfire. 

"Now pay close attention everyone. I'm going to show you how to kill a Ronin." Rohan said as he brandished his sword at point blank range at Ryo's head.   
"The trick is not to fear them. Say hello to Dahgda for me." Rohan said as his sword began to glow. 

Out of nowhere a sword flew through the air, disarming Rohan! 

"What in the name of Lugh?" He shouted, confused. 

_(Reprise Who are You Protecting)_

Navcase stepped forward. 

"I suggest you leave now before I am forced to fight you." Navcase said.   
"Well, if it isn't the one who got away. One question, how are you going to fight us when you just threw your sword away?" Rohan asked. 

_(Revenge kicks up)_

As if in answer, Navcase pulled the Sword of Ryuujin from his back and held it above his head. 

"No! Don't do it! You'll destroy yourself without an energist!" Dais said weakly.   
"I have everything under control Ronins." he said. 

The blade of the sword extended once more. 

"I Navcase, Rurouni, do hearby reaffirm the bond by blood with the Draconai Armor, Ryuujin! Thou Sleeping Dragon, awaken once more!" he shouted. 

The sword disappeared in a flash of light, and a modified version of _The Vision of_ _Escaflowne_ began playing as the Armor fell out of thin air and kneeled before him. He touched the crystal on it, and it warped onto his body. 

_(Epistle kicks up)_

Rohan readied his sword, and charged at Navcase, who promptly pulled the weapon from his back and extended the blade. The fan shield protracted as well. He blocked Rohan's blow with his shield, and swung at him with the sword, slashing cleanly across his armor and knocking him away. Angus began hurling rocks at him, but he charged at him with his wings outstretched, blasting the rocks with his emerald blasts and tackling him through a wall. The wings retracted and his cape reformed as Ivar and Deirdre took aim at him from opposite sides. Thinking quickly, he dropped to the ground, causing the two to hit each other. Garrett fired at him, but he leapt into the air just before the blast hit the ground and came crashing down on him with his sword in a Ryu Tsui Sen -Zan attack. Brandishing his sword, he charged at Rohan, jumping to flight in seconds, and nailed all nine vital points in milliseconds, before giving Rohan a nice swift armored kick to the head, knocking him away as he landed. 

"Thank you for your help." Ryo said.   
"You are welcome, Ronins and Warlords de gozaru." Navcase said.   
"How is it that you were able to use the Armor of Ryuujin without an energist?" Dais asked.   
"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you at this time. All will be revealed eventually...until that time, sore wa, himitsu desu. Farewell for now." 

With that he flew off. 

"...And then after he took out all the soldiers, he apologized and left! What a guy." Mia thought.   
"But what's odd, is that he seems to be different from when I knew him." Hariel said.   
"What do you mean?" Rowen asked.   
"From what I saw and you told me, he seemed to be reluctant from telling us something. What is open to interpretation. In all the years I knew him he was always truthful and hid nothing."   
"This is getting interesting. The Mystic Knights, who are supposed to be brain dead weaklings, mysteriously get incredible power, and to top it all off, Navcase, who's supposed to be dead, shows up, activates the Armor of Ryuujin, and without an energist to boot!" Anubis said.   
"You think there's a connection?" Dais asked.   
"Possibly. But we will not know until Kinjiro finishes with our armor." 

_Back at Saban's..._

_(Shadow of a Doubt kicks up)_

"Master, I apologize profusely for allowing Navcase to get free! I will do everything in my power to get him back into our custody." Shuki said. But his companion simply laughed.   
"What's so funny." Shuki asked, confused.   
"You mortals are so simple minded. I have taken...precautions. Navcase in time will return to us, and he will bring the armor with him." 

Shuki stood in confusion over his ally's answer. 

_(The Encounter kicks up)_

Back in Toyama, Navcase stood atop a building. He had since deactivated the Armor of Ryuujin, whose sword was strapped to his back. He was inspecting his right arm. Satisfied, he pulled his sleeve over it. 

"Today I managed to fight unclouded by rage. But in future battles I may not be so fortunate. If I am to fight, sadly I must do it with Ryuujin. I must not allow the Ronins and Warlords to learn of my fate. May Amaterasu help me." he said. 

To be Concluded....

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Duel to the Death

_(Ronin Vs. Set. Anubis walks into the living room to find a set of instruments set up, and a band playing a song. )_

_Anubis: What is the Meaning of this?_

_Ryo(dancing with the others): Oh, they're the Oystars. They're performing our opening theme._

_Anubis(confused): I didn't know anything about this!!!!_

_(Dais Walks in): What's going on here?_

_Anubis: Well this band is in our living room playing some song and I don't know why!!!_

_Ryo: Ask Mukara. He let them in._

_(Mukara walks in)_

_Anubis: What is going on here?_

_Mukara: Well, these guys came to the door looking for someone named Rekka, I said he was here so they set up._

_Anubis: WHAT??? Excuse me, you're on the wrong set!!!!_

_Band: You mean this isn't the set of Flame of Rekka?_

_Anubis: No, this is Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights._

_Band: Oh, sorry._

_(Oystars stop playing, leave.)_

_Anubis: Oh well. Cue the mock opening!!!!_

_(The letters for Ronin Warriors dance across the screen as the opening notes from What's Up Guys? kicks up. The name appears once more and the logo is shown as the first verse plays over some fight sequences, next, during the interlude, sketch to cel drawings of the cast appear as the second verse begins, showing more clips. The Mystic Knights are shown as the second chorus begins, and then to a shot of the Ronins and Warlords summoning their Mecha Armor. It ends on a planetary shot and then goes to a shot of the entire team, with flame writing of "Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights")_

_We hear the Voice of David Kaye..._

Last time on Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights, our heroes clashed with the Mystic Knights for the first time together, only to find that they had returned more powerful than before! Without the Mecha Armor or Anubis' cell phone to bail them out, they were severely beaten to a pulp before Navcase showed up and saved them using Ryuujin. How is Navcase still alive after all this time? More importantly, how is he summoning Ryuujin? Will Kinjiro's newest enhancements allow our team to learn the answers to at least some of these questions?

Ronin Warriors vs. Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog: Duel to the Death.

"All right Anubis, what was so important that we had to let Kinjiro borrow our armor so he could enhance it and thus leave us extremely vulnerable to the Mystic Knights' onslaught?" Kento asked.   
"I had Kinjiro install some new enhancements to our armor which will allow us to finally figure out what is causing the Mystic Knights to be so strong. He also informed me that he has thrown a few other minor enhancements into it just in case the need ever arises." Anubis explained.   
"But first we've got to find them." Ryo reminded them.   
"Right. And find them without them knowing we're coming for them." Rowen said.   
"True, but are they in their dimension or on Earth at Shuki's base?" Sai asked.   
"They're on Earth, and somewhere in Toyama." Hariel reported as he walked in.   
"How do you know?" Anubis asked.   
"Dark Inferno's locked on to their energy signatures. They're together, but there seems to be some sort of interference, so I can't get a exact lock on their location. They're somewhere in the West side of town though." Hariel said.   
"Then I suggest we go and find them." Ryo said.   
"Ryo! That's stupid! If we go airborne and fly over the city they'll see us, not to mention hear us!" Sage shouted.   
"I have an idea. Perhaps we can somehow persuade the morons to reveal themselves to us." Anubis said.   
"What do you mean by that?" Kento asked.   
"Simple. One of us, preferably Rowen, should fly over the West side of town and skywrite something to insult the Mystic Knights, providing the oafs are literate. They should attempt to blast the writer out of the sky, and when they do, we follow the fireworks display straight to them." Anubis explained.   
"Yeah, but why me?" Rowen asked.   
"Because you have the most flying experience of all of us. You should have no trouble with the mission." Anubis explained.   
"Okay, if you say so. Armor of Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!" Rowen shouted. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

In a matter of seconds he was suited up in his Mecha Armor. He walked towards the front of the house and fired up his YoroiJets and rocketed towards the West side of Toyama. 

"Perhaps we should get ready as well for Rowen's signal." Anubis said.   
"Right. Ronin Warriors!" Ryo shouted.   
"Dark Warlords!" Anubis shouted.   
"To ARMS!" they shouted. 

"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

Soaring over the quite large City of Toyama, the mighty Rowen of the Strata spotted the ignorant Savages called the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. Deploying Smoke, the warrior proceeded to write a large message in the sky. Below on the ground, the Mystic Knights observed this strange phenomenon. 

"What in the Name of Lugh is that?" Rohan asked.   
"It appears to be a message of some sort." Ivar said.   
"What does it say?" Angus asked.   
"It says, "The...Mystic...Knights...Are...Idiots?" Ivar said.   
"What!!!! Idiots!!!! The nerve of those Ronins!!!" Deirdre said, aiming her Whirlwind Crossbow and firing at Strata, who managed to dodge it. The other Mystic Knights aimed their weapons and began filing the sky with antiaircraft fire. 

"Well, I think we got their attention." Rowen said as he dodged another bolt of energy. 

Off in the distance, the other heroes spotted the fireworks. 

"Excellent work Rowen. The imbeciles have revealed themselves. YoroiJets, Maximum Burn!!!!" Anubis shouted. 

With that, he and the other warriors rocketed towards the battle field at breakneck speed. In moments they landed before their surprised opponents. 

"So, you're back for more, eh?" Rohan asked.   
"That we are. But we're going to defeat you with our weaker armors." Anubis said. 

He and the other Ronins and Warlords shed their Mecha Armor and switched to White Neo. 

"Let's do it." Ryo said. 

Everyone drew their respective weapons. 

_(Nanka Shiawase kicks up)_

The nine warriors moved in on their corresponding opponents. Ryo sent a searing flame Aura tearing into Rohan, knocking him away, Rowen Vacuum Breakthroughed into Deirdre, Kento whacked Angus with some super strength punches, summoned a pillar and sent him skyward. Sai blasted Ivar with hydrokinesis, then froze him solid with his Frost Tanto. Sage powered up his sword and slashed at Garrett. Anubis called upon Quake With Fear, and entangled the bastards, Dais tied them up further, Sekhmet let them have it with a Snake Fang Strike, while Kale shocked them with Black Lightning Slash. The Knights passed out. 

"That is why good will always triumph over evil. Because Evil is STUPID!!!!" Sekhmet said.   
"Well put Sekhmet." Anubis said. "Now let us change to our Mecha Armor and discover what is..." 

Suddenly the Knights woke up, with superhuman strength broke free, and nailed the heroes with powerful blasts from their Battle Gauntlets. 

"It's gonna take much more than that to stop us!" Rohan shouted.   
"Kells Soldiers!!! Attack!" Deirdre shouted. 

A whole buttload of Kells troops stormed in and charged our heroes. 

"...Or we could destroy all of them first." Anubis finished. 

The group readied their weapons, but suddenly a large sword flew through the air, and landed between the Kellsmen and the heroes!!!! 

_(Flying Dragon kicks up)_

From atop a building Navcase wearing the Armor of Ryuujin leapt down, nailing the Kellsmen with emerald blasts. He grabbed his sword and began hacking his way through them. But they were too many and then surrounded them. 

_(Epistle kicks up)_

Looking at them, he noticed they too were wearing the crystals! But he sensed something else. An evil power...one he had felt before... 

He turned towards them and roared. 

"SHINEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! YOU CAN TRY ANYTHING YOU LIKE, BUT I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!!" Navcase screamed. 

Like a madman Navcase charged at the Kells soldiers, slashing across their chests, blood splattering over the platinum armor and all over the place, as Navcase screamed like a madman. 

"Navcase!!! Stop!!!! There's no need for this unnecessary Violence!!" Anubis shouted. 

The heroes blocked his way, but he knocked them aside, and charged at one last Kells soldier, his sword brandished like a spear. He took to flight mode, and fired off his emerald blasts, knocking off his arms, driving the sword through his chest. He grabbed the sword tightly and back flipped, splitting the soldier like a banana. 

"Now for you!!!!!" Navcase screamed, brandishing his still bloody sword in order to finish off the Mystic Knights. He charged at them, shield ready for battle, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"We must try to stop him!!" Anubis shouted. 

He tossed the Kasari-gama's chain at Navcase, entangling him, but Navcase's current unnatural strength pulled Anubis off his feet as he began to be dragged off. Fortunately Dais managed to catch him with his Morning Star, while the blades of his Chi Lin Tou dug into the walls and sidewalk of the surrounding area. Navcase broke the chain of Anubis' weapon, sending the heroes tumbling back. 

Navcase raised his sword to finish off Rohan. For a few minutes he stood there, not moving. Finally he swung. The Warlords and Ronins turned away. Rohan closed his eyes. He opened them to find the blade only inches from his face. Navcase sheathed it, and then flew off. As the Ronins and Warlords wondered what was going on, the Mystic Knights raised their weapons and fired. 

"Now!!!! Armor of Zero Wildfire!!! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

A split second before the blasts hit, the nine Heroes had switched their armor. They engaged their scanning equipment and began attempting to identify what the Mystic Knights were on. 

"At last, we can find out what has been going on." Anubis said as he began scanning. "Aha!!! The source of their incredible powers are...the Gems of Power?"   
"Seems so, but I'm picking up something enhancing them, something off the scale! They've been tainted!" Rowen said. 

The power was so great that it fried the sensors. 

"So, you've been trying to detect our power source, have you?" Ivar asked.   
"And you've found it out. So we're going to have to destroy you." Rohan said. 

The five began concentrating. Somehow they began to gather a vast amount of energy. The ground buckled around them, the wind kicked up, the lightning danced in the sky. The heroes could feel something bad was about to happen. 

"I think this is really going to hurt. We should begin our Kata to counter it!" Anubis suggested. 

The nine heroes went into their kata motions, as the five Mystic Knights continued to power up. The heroes leapt into their sure-kills just as the Mystic Knights stopped charging and let a powerful blast of Flame, a huge boulder, a large tornado, a huge blast of lightning, and a large blade blast. The attacks hit each other and a huge explosion ensued, leveling a few nearby buildings. Fortunately no one was in them at the time. 

The smoke cleared. One by one the nine warriors emerged from the rubble in their sub-armor. 

"Someone get the number of that truck." Ryo said.   
"Ohh. My head hurts." Kento said.   
"Did we make it?" Rowen said.   
"I think so man." Sage said.   
"I'm here too." Sai added.   
"I think I'll live." Anubis said.   
"Are you all right Dais?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I think so. What about you Kale?"   
"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Kale said. 

Everyone groaned at Kale's answer. 

"Wait, I don't see those fools anywhere!" Ryo said.   
"Maybe they got destroyed." Dais said.   
"Or those losers chickened out at the last second." Kento said. 

Just then Dark Inferno and the other Forgotten Souls flew in. 

"Did we miss all the fun?" Hariel asked.   
"I'm afraid so. But we need to make sure we succeeded. I don't want to go through that again."   
"Sure thing. Dark Inferno, scan for the Mystic Knights." 

The warriors waited hesitantly as the large vehicle scanned the area. Finally Dark Inferno came back with, "Mystic Knights, destroyed." 

Immediately everyone started celebrating. 

"We did it! They're finally gone!" Anubis shouted.   
"This calls for a celebration!" Sekhmet said.   
"Kale, I think it was your turn to pick it." Dais said.   
"All right." 

He whispered his suggestion to Anubis. 

"Kale, I know we let you pick, but we're not doing that!" Anubis said.   
"Please?" Kale said.   
"No!"   
"Pretty Please?" Kale asked.   
"Oh all right!" Anubis said.   
"Yay!" Kale shouted. 

_(Ending theme from Maze kicks up, Mill-chan walks in and starts dancing)_

Quickly the heroes started dancing as the sun set over Toyama. 

At long last the Ronin Warriors and Dark Warlords have defeated the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. But there are questions still unanswered. What caused Navcase to act so strangely? And what does Shuki have planned for our heroes next? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors vs.

_(snow crash, Shadow of a Doubt kicks up)_

"You fool! You assured me the Mystic Knights could defeat them!" Shuki's ally roared.   
"I thought we had this under control! I apologize profusely!" Shuki shouted.   
"Silence!!!! I am going to be lenient and give you one more chance. But if you fail this time..."   
"Thank you Master, I will not fail you!" Shuki shouted. 

Elsewhere... 

_(The Encounter kicks up)_

In a safe location, Navcase was checking himself again. He rolled back his sleeve, hoping for the best. He was shocked. Part of his right arm had turned to scales. 

_(The Demon Power I kicks up) _

"No...I hoped that this would not happen. I have failed to fight unclouded by rage. The armor has done this. And so it begins. I hope I am much more lucky in the future..." 

To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
